


soothsayer

by luciimariiellii



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciimariiellii/pseuds/luciimariiellii
Summary: Indrid very rarely likes the futures he sees. But these ones aren’t too bad.Or: Indrid, after the battle.FINALE SPOILERS!





	soothsayer

**Author's Note:**

> the finale really made me go crazy go stupid like that huh

Indrid very rarely likes the futures he sees.

They are so often filled with nothing but death and destruction, so often spell out the doom of this planet he’s grown to love, so often shows him the deaths of the  _ people  _ he’s grown to love. 

But now?

Those same people have fixed it. They’ve pulled themselves up by their bootstraps and fixed their futures and sure, it could go wrong at a drop of a hat. Sure, there could be a solar flare or a super volcano eruption or what fucking ever, but-

No longer does Indrid see his home planet succumbing to the Quell, his kind going feral in the rage forced upon them. No longer does he see his new planet fall to the fury as well. 

Duck Newton is alive, planting trees in Brazil, with one of his best friends and his girlfriend at his side. Some futures say he will stay there for a few years, some say he will stay there forever. Some say he will die in an accident, and even more say he will die of old age. But he won’t die in battle. He won’t die from a sword through his heart, or because a god decided to destroy his world. 

Aubrey Little is traveling Sylvaine with her girlfriend and her friends and her pet rabbit. She is restoring life to a planet, and she is amazing. She will stay there for the rest of her life, all futures but a select few say. Dani will make her happy until they die, each and every one says.

Arlo Thacker and - well, it’s not important who he’s exploring Sylvaine with, Indrid thinks, lips quirking up. Thacker will die doing what he loves: Archiving. He will die outdoors, that Indrid can see - or at least, there is a 92.234% chance that he will. Thacker could die tomorrow, or in thirty years. Either way, he will die happy. 

Indrid can’t see Ned Chicane anymore. But he’s sure Ned is proud of his team - his  _ family -  _ wherever he is. 

The whirring of Indrid’s A/C cuts off. He sighs and goes to turn it back on. When he sits again, he closes his eyes, and leans back with a smile.

Indrid very rarely likes the futures he sees. But these ones aren’t too bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> send me writing prompts on tumblr! @kxtsukibxkugou


End file.
